A Fifth Dimension:Copyright policy
This page provides an description of A Fifth Dimension's copyright policy. Copyright policy A Fifth Dimension functions as an encyclopedia for all subjects related to The Twilight Zone franchise. However, it neither makes any inference that it is an official part of the franchise nor condones any of its editors using official, copyrighted material in the creation of the articles in this wiki. Copyrighted material is not permitted to be used in the presentation of articles, except when its use qualifies for use under the policy of fair use. Any content or media used under the fair use policy should follow the following provisions: (1.) using as little of the total source as is necessary (e.g., one or two lines from a work, one or two screenshots from an entire episode), (2.) using it for a non-commerical or not-for-profit manner (i.e., no endorsements, no advertising, no spam), (3.) using it in a way that it will not be confused for the officially licensed work/product (e.g., indicating it is a selection from an original work; with images: reducing size, lowering resolution, cropping, etc.), (4.) using the image only when no other free alternative exists, and (5.) using it in an illustrative manner for the purposes of education and research. Credit to the copyright holder must also always be given, along with a link to the owner or author's website or other means of contact if at all possible. Copyright statement The Twilight Zone, The Twilight Zone: The Original Series, The New Twilight Zone, Twilight Zone: The Movie and Twilight Zone: Rod Serling's Lost Classics are all registered trademarks of CBS Corporation. A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki is in no way affiliated with or endorsed by CBS. Neither is A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki associated with Warner Bros., Viacom, New Line Cinema, United Paramount, The Scifi Channel, Cayuga Productions, Inc., the Serling Estate, or any of their affiliates which maintain trademarks on The Twilight Zone properties in part or in whole. All other content appearing in Twilight Zone related products (comics, novels, etc.) are copyrighted by their respective authors and publishers. The content of copyrighted websites are the property of their respective creators. This site is no way intended to infringe upon any copyright or trademark. All contributors are expected to refrain from submitting copyrighted work without permission or which exceeds the definitions of fair dealing (UK, Australia, and Canada) or fair use (United States) provisions of copyright law. Please consult the Wikipedia articles on fair dealing and fair use for a better understanding of these terms. A Fifth Dimension is intended for personal, non-commercial and non-profit use only. A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki offers no suggestion that the work presented on this web page is "official" or produced or sanctioned by the owner of the aforementioned trademarks. A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki will take all steps necessary to ensure that any usage of trademarked items in no way confuses the audience of this site as to its origin. A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki makes no claim to own The Twilight Zone or any of the names related to it. Images that are displayed on this site are copyrighted to either the CBS Corporation, Warner Bros., New Line, or Cayuga Productions, Inc. (in the case of screen shots and similar pictures) or to the creator of the image (for fan-made artwork). Visitors may download any pictures displayed on this site for personal use, as long as they are not used for profit, and proper credit is provided. Obeying copyright policy Never use materials that infringe the copyrights of others. This could create legal liabilities and seriously hurt the project. All material should fall into the categories of self-ownership (you own the content/media), public domain (it belongs to no one) or released under a free license, such as GFDL or CCL. These options should be used in lieu of "fair use" content if at all possible. When in doubt over the use and rights status of content or media, follow this simple tezt: If in doubt, write it yourself, and in regard to images: If in doubt, leave it out. Note that copyright law governs the creative expression of ideas, not the ideas or information themselves. That is, you cannot claim an A Fifth Dimension article infringes on your copyright just because it happens to cite the same facts as a text or page written by you; you may only claim if the text in the article was copied from your own work without permission. Therefore, it is perfectly legal to read an encyclopedia article or other work, reformulate it in your own words, and submit it to A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki. Not only is writing your own articles and creating your own media a better alternative from a legal perspective, but a creative one as well: creating something original is always better than replicating something that has already been done. We hope to create a unique, accurate and informative resource with this wiki and look forward to seeing the creativity and imagination of The Twilight Zone fans put to work in helping to achieve this goal. Copyright infringement Policing every article of A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki for possible copyright infringement is nearly an impossible expectation of the administrators, but fortunately they have a community of concerned editors to help achieve this goal! If you find any content that you suspect to be plagiarism or infringement of copyright, the best thing to do is to alert fellow editors and the administrators. This can be done if a few different ways, depending on the situation. Suspected copyright violation If you suspect that a page may infringe on copyrighted material, you should at the very least bring up the issue in that page's talk page. Others can then examine the situation and take action if needed. The most helpful piece of information you can provide is a URL or other reference to what you believe may be the source of the text. This is a good approach, but may not result in bringing the problem to attention for some time. A more direct step would be to flag the page using the appropriate copyright violation template, such as . This will mark the page as a "page with suspected copyright violation" and add the page in question to the category of the same name. This helps it to be brought to the attention of other editors, if not administrators, to evaluate any potential problems. If found to be a valid case of copyright infringement, it will be deleted immediately by . See the individual templates for instructions on their use. You can also use to target specific sections of the page, if only a part of the page's content has a questionable copyright status. See the template's page for details on how. Blatant copyright violations If some or all of the content of a page is a blatant case of copyright infringement, however, a different course of action is suggested. Again, leaving a note about the infringing content on the page's talk page, along with references to the original source, can be a first step. Although it would be much better, in this case, to flag the page with the template for speedy deletion. This adds the page to the category Pages with blatant copyright violations, where it can be discussed on the category's talk page. This helps to keep the discussions for all such offenders in one place. Once verified, the offending content will be deleted with haste. If the author's permission through an approved form of licensing is obtained later, the content can be restored by an administrator by request. See Copyright violations for more details. See also * Copyright violations - Overview of copyright violations and how to deal with them. * Copyright problems - Discussion place for reviewing deleted copyright material. * Image use policy - Policy on the use of images in this wiki. * Deletion policy - Policy on deletion of content, often utilized for removing copyrighted material. * Category:Image wiki templates - Templates for use in displaying licenses for images/media. * Category:Image summary templates - Templates for providing accurate information in image summaries on the . Category:Copyright Category:A Fifth Dimension Policies